Greeneyed assasin
by kuromaru-chan
Summary: Well this story is my first ever. A young peppy child-like girl travels back to her home village of Konoha due to a secret assignment. Please review! I need to know what I can improve on or add as I write more chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, duh
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The assignment given to Hinamari was one she didn't want to carry out in the least bit. There was two things that bugged her most in the world, one was returning to her home village that she went rogue on five years ago and the other is family. She made due without the two most of her life, but now she had no choice but to confront both. As she hopped from tree to tree trying to amuse herself by singing she thought about how she got into this mess.

_"I won't do it!" Hinamari yelled as she stormed into her boss' office slamming the assignment on the desk. As the youngest and most qualified assassin working for Kaiza he put up with her whining and childishness._

_"You will do it and no buts about it." he said not even looking up at her. He continued to fill out papers awaiting the yelling and pleads that would soon occur._

_"NO! I will not go to that place and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!" she whined as she crossed her arms and pouted. Kaiza let out a big sigh and looked up at Hinamari, her big green eyes that stared him in the face made him want to change his mind but Hinamari was his only option._

_"How about two boxes of sweets?" he said as he stroked his beard. He couldn't bring himself to make her do it out of a threat, he thought of Hinamari_ _as a daughter and he was reminded of that by the clip in her hair she wears everyday that he gave to her. Her long black hair that cascades down her back and her big puppy-dog eyes reminded him of his real daughter who was tragically killed._

_"No!" she said stomping her foot. The sweets were tempting her but she wasn't going to give in. _

_"Three boxes of sweets and that outfit you been eyeing." The image of the outfit that she wanted for so long danced through her head. The capri cargo pants and tennis shoes with the matching cargo half jacket which came in all black. Not to mention with the half jacket and a white unnoticable belly shirt she could show off her belly ring and feminine abs._

_"Okay...deal." she said rolling her eyes not seeming too excited yet on the inside she was as ecstatic as a starving dog who has been offered a steak._

Looking down at her new outfit and belly ring she couldn't help but smile to herself. By the next day she approached her destination. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she began to step through the entrance.


	2. Chapter 1: Putting everything together

Chapter 1: Putting everything together.

Stealth is Hinamari's middle name she figures to be un-noticed you have to be noticed. Her main goal was to take out the five ninjas coincidently hidden in the five main villages so she was sure to put that before everything. As she walked around in Konoha she noticed nothing changed except for a new Hokage. The feelings that overwhelmed her were too many to count, sadness, happiness, nostalgia. She had them all.

Hinamari clenched her stomach as it growled practically begging her for food so she headed to the one place that not only made her feel safe but also made her feel at home. As she walked to this said place she noticed how guys gawked at her which made her feel very uncomfortable. Being the person she is, she would kill a person for looking at her the wrong way. Though they weren't glaring at her like she's used to she still wanted to shed blood.

The morning wind caressed her body as she breathed in deeply inhaling the fresh scent of the village. She wondered what old friends she would run into or people she would meet. "_This is not a vacation" _she remembered Kaiza declaring before she left but her spirited personality couldn't keep her away from having fun.

She walked inside Ichiraku's Ramen Bar confidently taking her order. "Bar b cue beef ramen, the spiciest. And keep 'em coming" she said smiling.

"Sure thing." the old man said enthusiastically. "Ayame we have a big order, make a pot of our spiciest ramen with barbecued pork!" he called to a girl who was on her way out with an order for the previous person.

"Ok, dad." she said. As she sat the bowel down in front of a man who looks to be in his early thirties she looked over at Hinamari and her jaw dropped. "HINA!" she shouted so loud it made her father jump.

"H-hina!" he exclaimed. He was shocked at himself that he didn't recognise her sooner.

Hinamari smiled a big toothy smile and giggled. "In the flesh."

"You're back!" Ayame shrieked. "We missed you!" she said nearly in tears.

"Your order is on the house!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, Teuchi-san." she expected as much as for this to happen but did feel a little embarrassed that it did. As an international assassin she didn't receive many greetings like that.

The man who was calmly eating his ramen casually glanced over at Hinamari who was now scarfing down her bowl like she hadn't eaten in weeks. He tensely turned his head back, he knew exactly who she was and deemed himself lucky that she hadn't noticed him. He slowly and subtly got down from his seat and ran out of the bar at top speed.

As Hinamari was about to devour her fifth bowel she heard the weary voice of a boy as him and three other people walked in. She was too fixated on on swallowing down her food that she didn't even try to acknowledge who just walked in. On the same note, she didn't even care.

She was just about to put a bunch of noodles in her mouth when she heard a familiar voice order. She turned her head facing the man with spikey gray hair, and a mask covering most of his face. "KAKASHI!!" she shouted with joy. The volume and intensity of her voice startled him.

"Hina?" he said as his eyes widened. "You're back."

"Yep!" she announced as she put one hand behind her head and laughed. "It's been a while."

A yellowish-orange haired boy peeked his head over from behind Kakashi. He looked at her hard as if studying her before he asked. "You know her Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto she's a childhood friend."

"Pervert." the pink hair girl said as she crossed her arms. "Childhood friends? You're twice her age!"

"Sakura." he said nervously. "It wasn't like that, with her having a rough childhood she needed someone to look out for her."

"Your as perverted as that Jaraiya guy." Sakura turned her head in disgust as Kakashi tried to plead his case to her.

She noticed a pale skinned boy with short black hair staring at her, she watched as he sputtered out. "H-hina-sama." Now Naruto and Sakura were bewildered.

"Sai, you know her?" she asked in a commanding tone.

He nodded. "She was captain of the ANBU after Itachi resigned, my brother used to tell me about her."

"She's hot." Naruto tried to mouth to Sai who was sitting farthest away but Sakura who was in between the two read his lips. Naruto could tell by the huge scowl that emerged on her face as she balled up her fist. She punched Naruto in the head so hard it left a knot.

Hinamari began to laugh as she watched the scene now completely ignoring her food. "She's funny." she said to Kakashi.

"Yeah, she's also my brightest and....insanely strongest pupil. By the way, why are you back?"

"Im...uh...er. I'm here to assist your village on some missions." she said trying to sound convincing, she wasn't lying but she wasn't exactly telling the truth. Her mind wondered, she wasn't completely sure if that was plan of her many plans that she wanted to use to complete her assignment.

The plan she just made absolute was plan D, she made her assignment to look like a request from a small village leader back at head quarters. She would use this to secretly take out her victims without being found out by anyone. This plan followed her 'to be un-noticed you have to be noticed theory'. She would go on the missions with random ninja making them believe that they are taking out criminals to prevent an international war between the villages. The more she thought about it the more confident she felt with her unintentional decision. The only flaw is that what if they find out that the village leader who made the request doesn't exist.

"Missions? I haven't heard of any new missions lately." Kakashi pondered out loud.

"That's because the request didn't get here yet." Hinamari was nervous on the inside but on the outside she was calm. "Hideo-sama said he'll send his request by carrier pigeon when I arrive...HEY LOOK OVER THERE" she called before he could ask another question.

As they all turned there heads coincidentally there was a man sitting at the far end of the bar picking his nose, meanwhile Hinamari snuck a shadow clone out of the ramen bar.

"Eeeewww!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Dude..." Naruto glowered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Hinamari's clone ran off down the busy streets she noticed a woman coming out of the Hokage's office carrying a stack of papers which came well above her head. She was followed by a pig, she knew who the woman was and got an idea. She ran even faster down to the Hokage building. While she ran she transformed into the woman she saw earlier and dashed up the stairs. She burst though the Hokage's door pretending to be alarmed and distraught

"Tsunade-sama I got an urgent request from a carrier pigeon!" she said slamming the paper in front of the Hokage. "I think you should consider this."

"Hmm." Tsunade cocked an eyebrow as she read the request. Hinamari's clone was nervous yet kept her cool, her skill was well above kage level so if things got bad she could handle herself. "Shizune. They're offering a large sum of money! I'll get someone to round up Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Hina who should be here by now according to the request immediately." her voice went from demanding to soft as she said Hina. She was surprised that she was still alive let alone returning to Konoha. "You finish that paperwork!" she glared.

"Hai." The pretend Shizune ran out the door shuting it behind her. As she transformed back into Hinamari she couldn't help but giggle to herself. "Who knew that would actually work." she thought to herself before poofing away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"...and thanks to Itachi that's how I became the Captain of the ANBU beating his record of the youngest age by five years." as Hinamari finished her story she found out that her plan worked. Now it was just a matter of time before the missions began. She looked around at everyone who was still in shock from that story.

"So you're cousins with Sasuke..." Naruto asked completely surprised.

"I sure am, Itachi has always been one of my favorite cousins but I was closer to Sasuke growing up. Back when he was nice and fun."

"You're very interesting." Sakura said. CHA! LESS COMPITITION FOR SASUKE!! YOU"RE SO IN THERE SAKURA!! :O her inner Sakura cheered. Sakura noticed the strange looks she was given because of the big toothy smile that crept on her face. She even noticed how Hinamari chuckled a bit.

"I sure am. But I know nothing about any of you...Hahaha!" The small chuckle that was actually growing into something bigger that she tried so hard to contain failed. "Tell...haha...me...hahaha...about yourself...hahahahahaha!"

Everyone else who was succeeding in holding there laughter even when their eyes teared up a bit, Hinamari's constant laughter tickled them even more. "Well I work right under the Hokage, she's my teacher in medical ninjutsu." Sakura said proudly, that fact made her smile a toothy smile to show her pride of her accomplishments.

Everyone burst out in laughter, even Kakashi chuckled some. "What?" Sakura said confused and a little irritated.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but you have a nasty green thing lodged in you tooth." Naruto laughed.

"I was gonna tell you but I began laughing whenever I thought about it." Sai admitted.

"Hell, that was too funny. I would've let you wear that all day." Hinamari stated honestly.

Anger and embarrassment filled Sakura as her face turned deep red, she balled up her fist about to kick everyone's ass but a ninja came in with an announcement.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you four to her office." he said.

"Izumo?" Hinamari said staring at him.

"Hina, that's really you? I didn't believe it when I heard you came back. I could have gave you a proper welcome at the gate but Kotetsu fell asleep while I was out getting lunch."

"S'ok. I'll see you later, Izumo-kun." Hinamari hopped off followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

As they hopped behind her Sakura was getting agitated. She couldn't believe what just happened back there. A dislike of Hinamari began to fill every fiber of her body. As they walked down the hall to the Hokage's office Hinamari knocked three times before they had the consent to come in. They all filed in standing before the Hokage's desk.

As they stood before the Hokage her eyes welled up with tears. She got out from behind her desk and ran up to Hinamari hugging her as if she hadn't she hadn't seen her in years. _Which was the case. _Naruto ans Sakura's eyes widened and jaws dropped so low it was on the ground, Sai who really didn't comprehend the situation just stood there watching.

"Daughter your back."


End file.
